


we require certain skill

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God, this is going to be like the time with the pirates, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we require certain skill

"Oh God, this is going to be like the time with the pirates, isn't it?" Merlin's breathing is shallow and _this is not good_.

"No, it's--"

"We are on a _ship_ and there are _guns_ , this is exactly like the time with the pirates, Morg." Arthur points out.

"I would like to pick this moment to point out that this was Arthur's idea, not mine." Merlin says, backing towards Morgana.

"Shut up, idiot." Arthur grumbles.

"Prat."

" _Boys_. There are guns. Pointed at us.  This is not the time for flirting."

"Last time we _died_ , how are we getting out of this exactly?"

Morgana rolls her eyes, "We did not die, Merlin.  Plus, there were sharks.  Extenuating circumstances."

"Right. So. Plan."

"Compromise?" Morgana offers.

"They don't look very compromising. With their guns." Arthur says, eyes skating over the guns very much pointed at them.

"We have guns." Merlin says.

"We have tasers.  That was definitely your idea."  Morgana sighs.

"We are peacemakers, aren't we?"

"They don't look very peaceful. With their guns. And bullets." Arthur grits out.

Merlin nods, "Um, we could run? Running is a good option."

Mogana's eyes dart around, "Our shuttle is to the right, down that corridor we might make it, maybe, if they don't catch us first."

"Remember when I said this was a bad idea?" Merlin sighs.

Morgana reaches over to squeeze his hand, reassuring him, or maybe in a _I know, I'm sorry, let's just not die_.  Really, it could mean either at this point. Or both.

Arthur nods, "Got it, no more spaceships. Check. Ready?"

Merlin and Morgana nod in unison and Morgana counts to three on her fingers.

They dash around a metal pillar, towards the opening that leads to the corridor.  Merlin is pretty sure that the sounds around them are _bullets ricocheting_ , but he can't concentrate on that.  When they get to the shuttle, Morgana is fiddling with the controls, opening the hatch with expect fingers and hands and then they're in, the crew with the guns just behind them.  

"That was close."

"We're not out yet."

Merlin buckles into his seat, behind Morgana and glances at Arthur to make sure everything is fine.  He nods back, and Merlin sighs.  When the emptiness of space is swallowing them hole, and they are no longer in danger of painful death, Morgana glances at the two of them and lets out a harsh laugh.

"Okay, that was definitely like the time with the pirates."

"We didn't die this time?" Merlin offers. Morgana rolls her eyes, but her smile is soft.

**Author's Note:**

> based on an idea that merlin, morgana, and arthur are time travelers.


End file.
